The wireless video conference system is a new video conference manner based on a wireless communication system and a fixed video conference system. The so-called fixed video conference system comprises a conference control module and video conferences, wherein the conference control module and the video conferences are connected by a network Internet Protocol (IP); each video conference has a fixed IP and is connected to a fixed local area network; and the conference control module controls the reception and transmission of the uploaded and downloaded data of each video conference and is used for the data display and transmission of the video conferences. The so-called wireless communication system is, for example, the existing Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network, Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communication network, Time Division (TD) communication network, or Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) communication network. The so-called wireless video conference system, i.e., a wireless terminal, is connected to the conference control module in the fixed video conference system by a wireless communication network, and used for the connection of video conference and data exchange with other wireless or wired terminals by the conference control module.
In the wireless video conference system, each wireless terminal participating in a conference generally has only one user, who generally hopes to switch in one or more conferences. However, the wireless terminal cannot switch in each conference in the existing wireless video conference systems, so that the multi-conference switching requirement of a user cannot be met.